jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
Cindy Vortex
Cynthia Aurora "Cindy" Vortex is Jimmy's simultaneous rival and romantic interest. While she is mostly antagonistic towards some of the characters, she can be considered, at times, to be one of the protagonists, seeing that she helps them out on their adventures many times. Cindy is voiced by Carolyn Lawrence, who also performed the voice of Sandy Cheeks from the famous SpongeBob SquarePants series. Character Personality Cindy, as said, is a bit of an antagonist, even though she's very smart and competes with Jimmy and she gets jealous of his superior intellect sometimes. She is very prideful, stubborn, and persistent, and she was shown with these personality traits throughout the series. She is shown to be good friends with Libby, and they both harass Jimmy sometimes. Background Little is known about Cindy's life before the events of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, except that she has a mom and a dad. It is known that she moved to Retroville and initially found herself the most respected and most intelligent person in her class at school, a position that she used to have. She also began a friendship with peers, such as Libby. Jimmy took her "smartest person in Retroville" title when he moved into the house across the street from her whereupon Cindy, now second runner up, began a rivalry with him. She used to begin frequently attacks his intelligence by teasing him, playing pranks on him, and by criticizing his every mistake, even though most likely, she only does this to mask her love for Jimmy. She's frequently helped by Libby. Her home life is rarely shown and her parents are only minor characters in the show. But some of the statements she makes during "Stranded" seems to suggest that she's not very happy at home. Cindy is a member of the group of five, along with Libby, Carl, Sheen, and Jimmy, who usually go on his adventures with him. She began developing a deep friendship with these five, despite being the most aggressive and critical person in the group. Physical appearance In the movie, Cindy wore a pink short-sleeved button-up shirt with black pants and pink sneakers. She also wore pigtails with her trademark bang. But when the TV show began, Cindy's entire look changed: She began wearing a single ponytail in her hair, as well as changing her entire wardrobe. She now wears a green-striped halter shirt with khaki pants and white sneakers. She also wears polka dot panties, as shown in "When Pants Attack." Relationships Jimmy Neutron Cindy has, indeed, shown obvious but reluctant friendship with Jimmy, whom she calls numerous nicknames, the most common of which being "Nerdtron." In the episode Stranded, Jimmy was shocked when she called him by his real name, believing she never knew it. In the first season, she "crushes" on Nick Dean. In the second season, nicknamed "The Relationship Season," their relationship begins to show through much more. Throughout the second season, the viewer observes a blossoming albeit odd romance between Jimmy and Cindy. Their relationship finally becomes acknowledged by Jimmy and Cindy in the middle of the third season, when they equivocally (kind of, but not quite) admit their true feelings while stranded on an uncharted island in "Stranded." During The League of Villains, Cindy makes several attempts to confess her love to Jimmy, only to be inadvertently interrupted by someone or something and ignored by Jimmy. It is also hinted that Jimmy has feelings for Cindy in "Billion Dollar Boy" when he agrees to accompany Eustace after Cindy shows that she kind of likes Eustace. Later, however, that interest turns to dislike after Eustace says that he has no further use for "Neutron's squeeze". Season three is rich with what Jimmy and Cindy (or Jindy) fans call "J / C moments." In "My Big Fat Spy Wedding," she saw Jimmy in a tux and got hearts in her eyes while her jaw dropped. Cindy also knows when things are going too far. Increasingly, she is forced to authentic admission that Jimmy can indeed do some cool things and have cool adventures. During season three, as she starts to come to terms with her feelings for Jimmy, she mellows out, slowly dropping their rivalry and picking on Jimmy and his friends less and less. Instead, she begins to make several attempts to get Jimmy's attention. In "Jimmy Timmy Power Hour," Cindy develops a small crush on Timmy who everyone else thinks is Jimmy with a smaller head. In the second crossover special, Jimmy starts to get jealous. However her feelings for Timmy, while more open, definitely aren't as strong as her love for Jimmy. In the third crossover, Jimmy and Timmy both get, ignored her and their friends. Her rivalry with Jimmy is still shown in the third season. In the final scene, she took advantage of Jimmy's lost intellect to command him to repeat that she was smarter than him. In the series finale, Jimmy and Cindy finally kiss. Romantic Moments *In the movie, when flying the rockets, they briefly stare at each other. *In beach party mummy Jimmy carries Cindy on his back, and they also dance together. *During "The Retroville 9," they briefly share a victory hug. *In "My Big Fat Spy Wedding", Cindy catches the bouquet, looks at Jimmy, he looks back, and they share a short moment before she throws the bouquet to someone else *At the end of "I Dream of Jimmy," Jimmy kisses dream Cindy in order to get Carl to realize it was a dream, however he said it was "a horrible and desperate thing he had to do." *In "Return of the Nanobots," when everyone reappears, Jimmy catches Cindy, since she appeared in the sky. They look at each other and smile before he drops her. *During "Stranded," they inadvertently reveal their feelings for each other, and almost kiss. They also hold hands *In "The N-Men," Cindy tries to tell Jimmy her feelings but faints before she gets a chance to. *In The League of Villains, Cindy constantly tries to tell Jimmy her feelings only to be interrupted each time. Jimmy kisses Cindy on the cheek. *In "The Tomorrow Boys," it is shown that they get married. *In "Lady Sings the News," they interact romantically several times, specifically at the end when Jimmy kisses her and their new relationship is left to the imagination of the viewers. *In "Trading Faces," Cindy stated that one of them imagined them holding hands while walking down a country meadow and kissing. *In "King of Mars," Cindy tries to flirt with Jimmy but got angry when he kept on ignoring her (later revealed he was doing so because her beauty kept distracting him). *In "Win, Lose and Kaboom," Cindy and Jimmy almost kiss, with Cindy nervously asking him how the Gorlockan Seal of Trust worked. *In "Party at Neutron's," Cindy sees Jimmy and Betty dancing and a sad expression appears upon her face. She then talks about how "she would never dance with Jimmy if he was the last kid on Earth". *In "Lights,Camera,Danger!" Cindy and Jimmy almost Kissed in one scene on a Roller coaster In Retroland,But They stopped when Jimmy realized that the tracks were broken. Romantic Jimmy In "Send in the Clones," the romantic clone of Jimmy went to Cindy's house to deliver some articles. Cindy (shortly) was attracted to him, but lied saying he threatened her. This is only one of many obvious indications of Cindy's budding romantic feelings towards Jimmy. Libby Folfax Libby is Cindy's best friend, and one of the few characters that she has shown little to no anger or aggression .]] towards during the series. Their friendship began before the movie or the series, as they are clearly very close even during the movie. Libby is also the only character that Cindy has been seen frequently confiding in. Libby also shows a deep understanding of Cindy's actions and feelings, shown on multiple occasions. Libby also knows that Cindy has a crush on Jimmy. This says very much about the strength of their friendship, as Cindy is a very guarded and argumentative person, who obviously doesn't enjoy allowing many people to become close to her. This is a very strong friendship in the series, one of the strongest along with the friendship between Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen. Carl Wheezer and Sheen Estevez Cindy's "friendship" with Carl and Sheen is obviously strained. She is shown to be annoyed by both of them, while they think that she is violent and mean. Cindy is constantly teasing and picking on the two of them, especially when Jimmy is present with them. Despite their dislike for each other, the three are drawn together by Jimmy, who befriends Carl and Sheen, and eventually Cindy, and Libby, who is friends with Jimmy, Sheen, Cindy and Carl. The group is formed because of this, and the five become friends, including Cindy, Carl, and Sheen which they go on unexpected adventures that make up the series. Her family Little is known about Cindy's family life, which is what makes it so questionable. Her dad is hardly ever seen on screen having little or no speaking lines and only appears in "Make Room for Daddy-O," while her mom seems to be pushy and prideful. Some of Cindy's statements in "Stranded" also bring her happiness at home into question. Betty Quinlan Her relationship with Betty is one of contempt and envy. She refers to Betty as Ms. Perfect and can't stand being in the same place with her for very long. She's primarily envious of Betty not for her looks, but because Jimmy has fallen head over heels for her. In the episode "Vanishing Act," Betty pulls Cindy aside to confront her about the Cindy/Jimmy thing. Cindy instantly questions what she is talking about, nervously repeating herself and denying that anything is going on between the two of them. Betty merely chuckles at this and tells Cindy to stay out of her face and that Jimmy is "all yours." Cindy visibly smiles and squeals the word "Yes!" under her breath. April the Gorlock Cindy is also very jealous of April in the T.V. special, "Win, Loose, and Kaboom!" after she catches April kissing Jimmy, which in Gorlock culture was a symbol of trust. She misinterprets it as Jimmy swapping "alien spit" with April, only then to claim that she doesn't care at all. April then assumes she is Jimmy's mate, causing both Jimmy and Cindy to gag at the statement. At the end of the special, just when Jimmy and Cindy are about to kiss, a space rock hurtles down from the sky to land just outside of the Candy Bar. Both race outside to find that it is a message from April, causing Cindy to scrap plans for their treaty and to angrily storm off in a fit of extreme jealousy. Quotes *"Ultra Lord isn't COMING, you ding-dong! The Yolkians lied to you!" -''The Eggpire Strikes Back'' *"I'm warning you, Neutron! If anything at ALL is wrong with my brain...!" -''Trading Faces'' *''"I wasn't gonna say love!"- League of Villains'' *"Here we go... Queen Libby is in the house..." -''Beach Party Mummy'' *''"'Do you think he likes my lip gloss?"- ''King of Mars *''*''Hits Jimmy* "Sorry, I have two left feet! Oh wait...NO I DON'T!" -''Vanishing Act'' *"Oh, look! A 1957 Van de Graff electrostatic generator!!" *points at nothing* -''See Jimmy Run'' *Lady Sings the News Birth of a Salesman *"And, it's geek #2: The 'Static-Cling King'." -''When Pants Attack'' *"I can't believe I let you trick me.... AGAIN!"- King of Mars *"Or SOLAR SYSTEM!!!" -''Make Room for Daddy-O'' *"Well, you're the one who built the invention to impress your DREAM girl!!" -''Vanishing Act'' *"So, Neutron's best man?! More like 'Best NERD'!! I'll bet he'll look like a..(mouth drops) *sees Jimmy and gets hearts in her eyes* HUNK MUFFIN!!" -''My Big Fat Spy Wedding'' *"Carl, why haven't you perfected your super-burps??" -''The N-Men'' *"Feel free to join in ANY time ya want to, Neutron!" -''When Pants Attack'' *''"If any of you does anything wrong tonight, I will KILL you!" -''Out, Darn Spotlight! *"It's full of POO! I thought you were a genius!!" -''Granny Baby'' *"If you're looking for Captain 'Bad-Hair-Day', he just left with our teacher." -''The Big Pinch'' *"Oh, so now you're an art critic too?" -''Vanishing Act'' *(Eustace kisses her hand) "Me likey!" - Billion Dollar Boy *"Great. Terrific. Now a bunch of dead guys wrapped in toilet paper are gonna kill us!" -''Beach Party Mummy"'' *"I know, I know, next time Autopilot..." -''The League of Villains'' *''"What is he, obsessed?" -League of Villains'' *"Everyone knows the stupid phantom's a myth. Only you would ruin everything by being so pedantic about it." -''Phantom of Retroland'' *"(panting)Oh...a monkey...chase...rabies...sooo scary (teeth chattering)" ''-Stranded '' *''"Please tell me he didn't just say toilet." -Vanishing Act *"Neutron's in trouble! Life is GOOD!" - ''Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion *"You bring one of those every day ultra-loser " -When Pants Attack *"...And then in the library, Neutron's foot hit mine so I tapped his foot back and he kicked mine again. I think we were playing footsie! Promise you wont tell anyone!" - Lady Sings the News *"Okay I've had it Miss Hotpants this is all your fault!!!"- Vanishing Act *''"Not Even in HIS dreams Nerdtron!" - I Dream of Jimmy'' 'Trivia *In The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, she seems to be jealous of Jimmy when Betty Quinlan is around flirting with Jimmy. *It is possible that Cindy is adopted, since she doesn't have the same hair and eye color as her parents. Gallery Jimmy_And_Cindy_About_To_Kiss.png Anti-Cosmo,_Anti-Wanda,_2d_Jimmy,_Timmy,_&_2d_Cindy.jpg 2d_Cindy,_2d_Libby,_&_2d_Carl.jpg Libby_Being_Lifted_Up_By_Sheen_Mind_Powers.png Libby_Folfax_Come_On_Down.png O_He_Must_Be_Buggin.png Justice_To_The_Material.jpg Pantatt.jpg Underwear.jpg 'Cool'_Hugh.jpg The_Yokians.jpg PDVD_045.jpg Cindy1.jpg File:Cindy Selling Candy (Birth of a Salesman).png JN-12.jpg PDVD_042.BMP.jpeg Friends.jpg Jimmylcindy.jpg Cindy_Jimmy_wmv.jpg Jimmy_Cindy_So_Close.jpg Jimmy_Cindy_wmv2.jpg Stuck_on_you_Cindy_Jimmy_.jpg Cindy_And_Jimmy_Almost_Kiss.jpg|Cindy sot Jimmy Jimmy Neutron X Cindy Vortex Diary of Jane.jpg Cindy4.jpg Character large 332x363 cindy.jpg Jindy 4ever Jimmy Cindy .jpg Jimmy Cindy Clockwatching.jpg Cindy3.jpg Lights-camera-danger-1.jpg Pixelmator picture_3 10.jpg|Cindy Vortex's Original Style images.jpg vlcsnap-2012-04-10-13h41m27s26.png Vlcsnap-2012-04-10-13h38m04s14.png photo_2.PNG|cindy & jimmy are both into it photo_1.PNG|jimmy's intomit & cindy's love strock Jimmy, Timmy and Cindy.png|Cindy with Jimmy and Timmy Cindy and Timmy.jpeg|Cindy and Timmy Cindy loves Timmy.jpeg|Cindy gives Timmy a hug. Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-09h09m44s28.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-09h23m20s60.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h41m32s143.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-09h41m08s162.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-15h11m19s103.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h42m58s137.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h01m53s163.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h14m52s127.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-27-08h50m39s175.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h23m49s229.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h54m27s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h42m32s52.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h51m10s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h48m57s136.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-10h38m43s146.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-07h50m20s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h19m30s208.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h12m34s247.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h12m53s147.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-14h26m20s9.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-29-07h44m10s208.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h46m40s246.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h19m48s51.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h46m58s192.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h17m27s151.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h09m48s130.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-11h57m49s173.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h30m12s126.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h29m53s167.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-17h13m23s219.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-15h18m01s126.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-21h36m33s106.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h18m04s62.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-14h44m16s101.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-08h54m56s145.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h12m23s96.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h33m51s251.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-22h15m24s131.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-12h59m27s131.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-14h34m49s248.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-20h48m29s186.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h45m16s190.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h43m33s178.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-09h05m06s90.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-09h10m14s87.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-08h57m21s55.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-21h40m32s209.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h10m29s19.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-13h04m25s193.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-21h05m52s139.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-10h31m45s113.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-10h53m20s254.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h35m06s225.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-18h25m14s211.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h58m24s220.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-20h39m03s122.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-07h09m53s113.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-08h41m59s84.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-21h36m56s195.png vlcsnap-2012-11-29-22h02m29s124.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h38m12s254.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h46m06s148.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-14h26m50s79.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-14h57m09s86.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h39m50s169.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-17h48m01s195.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-21h29m09s24.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-08h57m09s179.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-08h59m27s25.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h45m36s118.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h09m29s218.png vlcsnap-2012-11-27-12h59m35s20.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-16h56m09s133.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h20m58s162.png vlcsnap-2012-12-01-11h32m05s221.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-19h09m00s161.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h47m15s66.png vlcsnap-2012-11-28-21h40m32s157.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-10h39m07s35.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-10h39m30s21.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-10h39m35s73.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-10h39m54s240.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-15h00m31s149.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-15h01m41s77.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h52m38s163.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h16m07s7.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-17h57m02s86.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h33m38s23.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h35m08s162.png vlcsnap-2012-12-02-18h52m53s54.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-18h30m03s100.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-02-09h09m00s245.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-08h28m58s238.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-08h29m50s244.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h34m49s208.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h35m46s41.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h52m13s172.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-10h55m11s168.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-11h32m45s152.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h36m13s173.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h36m02s75.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h14m15s33.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-12h25m42s196.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-12h20m54s125.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-12h11m06s145.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-13h31m25s219.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-13h31m57s34.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h05m50s107.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-14h34m27s125.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-15h31m00s25.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-30-12h05m27s208.png vlcsnap-2012-11-30-11h11m31s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-19h28m01s142.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-20h38m31s223.png vlcsnap-2012-12-03-20h39m56s48.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-03-22h59m22s214.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-09h43m03s215.png vlcsnap-2012-10-19-21h56m27s92.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-10h16m23s254.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-10h40m22s55.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-10h18m32s239.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-10h22m22s2.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-10h47m19s123.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-10h47m44s93.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-04-23h01m05s240.png vlcsnap-2012-12-04-23h03m00s124.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-08h03m08s70.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-08h31m02s161.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h29m33s84.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h29m41s179.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h26m17s186.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h56m23s64.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-13h56m28s113.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h03m29s239.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h25m31s132.png vlcsnap-2012-12-05-14h29m23s141.png 640px-Jimmy_Neutron_Cindy_Sticks_Her_Tongue_Out_at_Jimmy.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h42m45s243.png vlcsnap-2012-12-06-21h43m45s89.png vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h35m47s129.png vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h04m31s14.png vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h05m46s19.png vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h10m05s39.png vlcsnap-2012-12-07-14h40m54s83.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-19h57m59s153.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h15m25s116.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h39m41s80.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h46m58s92.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h51m07s30.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-07-20h44m46s57.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h36m19s43.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-10h16m00s131.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-14h57m45s217.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-08h38m59s41.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-08h32m23s175.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-13h55m06s15.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-13h18m30s70.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-13h17m56s240.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-13h18m49s251.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-08h45m40s211.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-15h18m58s150.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-14h05m28s64.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h15m29s173.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h54m37s209.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h53m42s159.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h51m05s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h51m50s45.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h47m31s55.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h50m40s126.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h00m04s156.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h04m58s3.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h06m44s56.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h13m03s255.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-08-17h03m49s89.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-16h48m47s22.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-19h14m22s74.png vlcsnap-2012-12-08-21h22m31s166.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-16h39m39s101.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-17h39m27s136.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-16h38m45s67.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-15h39m55s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-15h41m12s100.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-16h02m59s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-16h36m04s7.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-17h39m54s170.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-20h27m58s136.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-09-20h56m09s134.png vlcsnap-2012-12-10-10h02m23s227.png vlcsnap-2012-12-10-10h02m54s30.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h19m14s89.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h19m45s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h37m19s191.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h47m37s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-15h37m04s39.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-18h43m22s201.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-10h16m42s231.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-12h37m11s164.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-12h37m06s110.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-14h10m32s108.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-14h18m40s128.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-11-14h20m30s202.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-20h29m46s53.png vlcsnap-2012-12-11-22h09m11s18.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h47m29s36.png vlcsnap-2012-12-12-12h46m44s92.png vlcsnap-2012-12-16-08h02m13s101.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-16-08h56m00s135.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h31m29s255.png vlcsnap-2012-12-17-12h32m21s237.png Cindy 1 and 2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Temporary villains Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:heroines